In general, osmotically driven membrane processes involve two solutions separated by a semi-permeable membrane. One solution may be, for example, seawater, while the other solution is a concentrated solution that generates a concentration gradient between the seawater and the concentrated solution. This gradient draws water from the seawater across the membrane, which selectively permits water to pass, but not salts, into the concentrated solution. Gradually, the water entering the concentrated solution dilutes the solution. The solutes then need to be removed from the dilute solution to generate potable water. Traditionally, the potable water was obtained, for example, via distillation; however, the solutes were typically not recovered and recycled.